


Rosée de Rêve

by Ahnranya, LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, dreambubble, fantôme!Feferi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat retrouve Feferi dans une bulle de rêve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosée de Rêve

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dream Dewdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826191) by [Ahnranya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya), [LeiaLibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle)



> Karkat par Ahnranya, Feferi par LeiaLibelle  
> Roleplay écrit pour le fun sur une idée du moment, pardon s'il y a des incohérences !

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at ??:?? –-

CC: glub. 38)  
CG: ...  
CG: FEFERI ?!  
CC: Oui c'est moi !  
CG: MAIS... MAIS...  
CG: PUTAIN MAIS  
CG: TU FOUS QUOI ICI ?!!  
CG: QU'EST-CE QUE... ?  
CG: COMMENT ? POURQUOI ? PUTAIN DE SA RACE DE BORDEL DE MERDE, COMMENT ?!!  
CG: J'CROYAIS QUE...  
CG: QUE T'ÉTAIS...  
CC: Oui, je suis morte. 38/  
CG: ...  
CC: -Et c'est un rêve ! -Enfin, pas vraiment. 38P  
CG: UN RÊVE ?  
CC: Oui ! On est dans une bulle de rêve.  
CG: ALORS TU... TU N'EXISTES PAS ?  
CC: )(mm...  
CC: -E)( bien, c'est une bonne question !  
CC: Tu peux me voir comme un fantôme, je pense. 38?  
CG: AH ? DONC... TU EXISTES RÉELLEMENT ? TU N'ES PAS UN PRODUIT DE MA PUTAIN D'IMAGINATION DÉLIRANTE ?  
CC: -E)( bien, oui ! Je passais par-là et j'ai vu ta bulle de rêve, alors je me suis dit : tiens, si j'allais faire un petit coucou à ce c)(er Karcrabe ?  
CC: Glub ! 38D  
CC: Mais si je te dérange, je peux repartir, )(ein ?  
CC: Je voudrais pas te gêner pendant que tu rêves.  
CG: ...NON  
CG: NON, RESTE !  
CG: JE... ENFIN...  
CC: 38?  
CC: Ça va pas ?  
CG: JE SAIS PAS  
CG: TE VOIR... VIVANTE, ME PARLER... JE..  
CC: O)( je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que je sois VIVANT-E, mais... 38P  
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CC: Karkat ?  
CG: ...  
CC: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça te ressemble pas d'être aussi silencieux.  
CG: ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE DISE, PUTAIN DE MERDE ?!  
CG: UNE AMIE CRÈVE DEVANT MES YEUX  
CG: J'VOIS SON CORPS MORT, SON SANG QUI S'ÉTALE SUR LE SOL  
CG: ET LÀ CETTE AMIE ME CAUSE ?! COMME ÇA, TRANQUILLE, SANS PROBLÈMES ?!  
CG: D'ABORD, POURQUOI TU ME PARLES PAR TROLLIAN ALORS QUE JE TE VOIS EN FACE DE MOI ?!  
CC: Parce que c'est MARRANT ! 38D  
CC: Mais bon, désolée, j'aurais dû tenter une approc)(e différente... J'ai encore un peu de mal à me dire que je suis un fantôme.  
CC: Je sais pas trop comment réagir face aux gens. 38/  
CC: Mais quand je t'ai vu rêver, j'étais tellement contente de revoir un de mes vieux amis !  
CG: OUI JE...  
CG: JE SUIS CONTENT AUSSI.  
CC: 38)  
CG: ÇA FAIT DU BIEN DE TE REVOIR... VIVANTE.  
CG: ENFIN, PRESQUE.  
CC: Glub ! 38D  
CC: Bon allez, finis les visages tristes !  
CG: VISAGE TRISTE ?  
CG: QUEL VISAGE TRISTE.  
CG: MON VISAGE N'EST PAS TRISTE BORDEL.  
CC: Je suis sûre que tu as plein de c)(oses -EXCITANT----ES à me raconter !  
CG: EUH, JE CROIS PAS NON.  
CC: O)(, allez !  
CC: Je vous ai vus depuis l'au-delà !  
CG: RAAAAH MAIS TU VEUX QUE J'TE RACONTE QUOI PUTAIN ?!  
CG: ON EST TOUJOURS SUR CE FOUTU ASTÉROÏDE DE MERDE,  
CG: ON SE TAPE DEUX PUTAINS D'HUMAINS ET LEURS CONNERIES  
CG: GAMZEE A ROMPU NOTRE MOIRALLEGEANCE ET FRICOTE AVEC TEREZI  
CG: ET Y A DES PUTAINS DE BULLES DE RÊVES À TOUS LES COINS DE RUE  
CG: TELLEMENT QUE J'EN COMPRENDS MÊME PLUS À QUI JE PARLE DES FOIS !!  
CC: O)(... Mais grâce à ça, on a pu se parler ! 38)  
CG: OUAIS, AUSSI OUAIS.  
CC: )(onnêtement, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir être avec vous.  
CC: J'aimerais tellement discuter avec tout le monde comme avant !  
CC: -Est-ce qu'ils vont tous bien ?  
CG: LA MOITIÉ D'ENTRE EUX OUAIS.  
CG: LES AUTRES ÇA SERAIT PLUTÔT À TOI DE ME DIRE.  
CC: Oui, j'ai appris pour ça...  
CG: TANT MIEUX, ÇA M'AURAIT FAIT CHIER DE DEVOIR ÊTRE LE PORTEUR DE SALES NOUVELLES QUI DOIT TOUT EXPLIQUER  
CC: Mais crois-le ou pas, on se voit pas si souvent que ça entre fantômes !  
CG: OUAIS ENFIN C'EST PAS COMME SI J'EN AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE À FOUTRE D'EUX.  
CC: O)(, dis pas ça  
CG: POURQUOI  
CG: HEIN ?!  
CC: Vous avez eu des différends, mais c'est du passé.  
CG: TU VAS ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS CENSÉ REGRETTER, GENRE, CET ENCULÉ D'ERIDAN ?!!  
CC: Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais il avait ses raisons...  
CC: 38(  
CG: SES RAISONS ?  
CG: SES RAISONS ?!!  
CG: IL AVAIT SES RAISONS POUR TE TROUER LE BIDE ? HEIN ?  
CG: IL AVAIT SES RAISONS POUR TE TUER COMME ÇA, SANS AUCUN ÉTAT D'ÂME ?  
CG: IL AVAIT SES RAISONS, POUR ÉTALER TON SANG SANS AUCUN SCRUPULE SUR LE SOL, POUR TE LAISSER MOURIR SANS SE SOUCIER DE TOI ?!  
CG: PERSONNE NE PEUT AVOIR DE RAISONS POUR ÇA, PERSONNE, ET ENCORE MOINS CE PUTAIN D'ENCULÉ DE BÂTARD !!  
CG: PERSONNE NE PEUT AVOIR DE RAISONS POUR TUER SA MOIRAIL ET...  
CG: ET MON AMIE, BORDEL DE MERDE !  
CC: 38(  
CC: Désolée, tu aurais pas dû avoir à vivre ça.  
CG: MAIS...  
CG: MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSES ?  
CG: T'ES MORTE, C'EST PAS TA FAUTE, ÇA SERAIT PLUTÔT À CE CONNARD DE S'EXCUSER PUTAIN !!  
CC: Pour -Eridan, crois-moi, tout n'est pas de sa faute. Je suis responsable, je le suis depuis que j'ai rompu ma moirallegeance avec lui.  
CC: C'était à moi de l'empêc)(er de faire ce genre de c)(oses.  
CC: Mais j'étais tellement épuisée !  
CG: T'AS DÉJÀ EU SUFFISAMMENT DE PATIENCE DE RESTER SA MOIRAIL TOUTES CES ANNÉES.  
CG: ET PUIS MERDE DEPUIS QUAND ON TUE QUELQU'UN PARCE QU'IL A ROMPU NOTRE MOIRALLEGEANCE ?!  
CG: QUE JE SACHE, J'AI PAS ENVIE DE DÉMONTER LA TRONCHE DE GAMZEE !  
CG: ENFIN, SI, MAIS ÇA C'EST PARCE QUE C'EST GAMZEE.  
CC: Tu sais, Karkat, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! 38)  
CC: Tu te préoccupes toujours des autres  
CC: Même plus que de toi-même parfois !  
CG: LA MORT TE MONTE À LA TETE MA PAUVRE VIEILLE, TU COMMENCES À DÉLIRER TRÈS SÉRIEUSEMENT.  
CG: D'OÙ JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOUT CE TAS D'ABRUTIS, HEIN ?!  
CC: )(i)(i, non, je pense que j'ai raison ! 38P  
CC: Tu as toujours été là pour nous tous.  
CC: Tu nous soutenais !  
CG: C'EST LE RÔLE D'UN LEADER, CERVELLE DE MÉDUSE.  
CC: Oui ! Et tu te débrouillais bien !  
CC: Même si les c)(oses ont un peu dérapé vers la fin...  
CG: UN PEU DÉRAPÉ  
CG: UN PEU DÉRAPÉ ?!  
CG: SIX MORTS, C'EST CE QUE T'APPELLES UN PEU DÉRAPÉ ?!  
CC: Je pense que ça aurait été bien pire si tu n'avais pas été là !  
CG: JE NE SAIS PAS  
CG: J'AI PAS L'IMPRESSION D'AVOIR SERVI À GRAND CHOSE, À PART TRIMBALLER LE CORPS DE SOLLUX PARTOUT ET LUI FAIRE PERDRE SES DENTS  
CC: Ses dents ? 38o  
CG: OUAIS, CET ABRUTI ZOZOTAIT PLUS COMME AVANT APRÈS ÇA.  
CC: O)( oui, j'ai entendu !!! )(é)(é()é)(é ! 38D  
CC: Mais tu sais, au final, c'est pas si mal d'être mort.  
CC: Je sais pas mal de c)(oses, maintenant !  
CC: -Et je visite plein de bulles de rêves  
CC: Comme maintenant ! 38D  
CG: PAS MAL DE CHOSES ?  
CG: COMME QUOI ?  
CC: Oui ! Pas mal de C)(OS-ES !  
CG: ...T'AS PAS VU LA PRÉCÉDENTE QUESTION, PUTAIN ?!  
CC: Glub glub glub glub !  
CG: OU BIEN T'AS AUSSI PERDU TES YEUX QUAND T'ES MORTE ?!  
CC: Non, mais j'ai des yeux de FANTÔM------E !  
CC: Qui BRILL-ENT ! 38D  
CG: BRRR  
CG: ARRÊTE ÇA C'EST MÉGA FLIPPANT !!  
CC: Glub glub !  
CC: Ce que je voulais dire  
CC: C'est que tu dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé  
CC: Parce que c'était inévitable !  
CC: Je le sais maintenant.  
CG: COMMENT ÇA INÉVITABLE ?  
CG: NON !  
CG: NON JE... JE SUIS SÛR QUE J'AURAIS PU FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE  
CG: J'AI JUSTE PAS RÉAGI ASSEZ VITE  
CG: COMME D'HABITUDE...  
CC: Arrête de te morfondre, Karcrabe ! Écoute la fille fantôme !  
CC: C'était IN-EVITABL----E !  
CG: ET EN QUOI ÇA POUVAIT BIEN ÊTRE INÉVITABLE, HEIN ?  
CG: ÇA DEVRAIT PAS ÊTRE INÉVITABLE ! ÇA AURAIT PAS DÛ !  
CG: T'AURAIS PAS DÛ MOURIR, VOILÀ TOUT  
CG: PERSONNE NE DEVRAIT MOURIR, PAS DEVANT SES AMIS, PAS EN SE VIDANT DE SON SANG COMME ÇA  
CG: MAIS TOI ENCORE MOINS, BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!  
CC: Tout était inévitable ! Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer, mais c'était prévu d'avance !  
CC: Les c)(oses ne pouvaient pas bien terminer.  
CC: Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi, j'en suis sûre.  
CC: -En attendant, tu dois simplement me faire CONFIANC----E !  
CG: J'AI PAS ENVIE DE COMPRENDRE.  
CG: QU'EST-CE QU'IL A À COMPRENDRE, À PART QUE T'ES MORTE, COMME LA MOITIÉ DE NOS AMIS ?  
CC: 38(  
CG: ET QUE VOUS ÊTES LOIN DE NOUS, MAINTENANT ?  
CG: IL Y A QUOI À COMPRENDRE, À PART QUE TOUT SERA À JAMAIS DIFFÉRENT ?!  
CC: Mais je suis là maintenant, non ?  
CG: OUI MAIS...  
CG: MAIS TU ES MORTE.  
CG: ET C'EST MA FAUTE  
CG: C'EST MA FAUTE  
CG: C'EST MA FAUTE, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !  
CC: O)( non, ne dis pas ça !  
CC: J-E T'INT-ERDIS D-E DIR-E ÇA ! >38(  
CC: Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé, quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ton crâne ?!  
CG: JAMAIS, PARCE QUE C'EST FAUX !  
CG: J'AURAIS DÛ RÉAGIR, J'AURAIS DÛ FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE  
CG: AU LIEU DE ÇA JE SUIS RESTÉ PLANTÉ COMME CE GROS CON QUE JE SUIS À TE REGARDER CREVER SANS RIEN FAIRE !  
CC: RAAAAAA)( !  
CC: J'AI DIT ARR-ET-E AV-EC ÇA !  
CG: JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI J'ARRÊTERAIS !  
CG: C'EST LA VÉRITÉ ET TOUT CE QUE JE MÉRITERAIS C'EST DE PRENDRE TA PLACE, MERDE !  
CC: Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ! Ne mets pas la fille fantôme en colère, Karkat !  
CC: Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois !  
CC: C-E N'-EST PAS D-E TA FAUT-E C'-ETAIT IN-EVITABL-E !  
CC: 38(  
CC: Tu vas bientôt te réveiller, j'ai pas envie que tout ce dont tu te souviennes de notre rencontre soit cette dispute !  
CC: Tu n'as pas envie qu'on passe juste un moment agréable, entre amis, à discuter du bon vieux temps et tout ?  
CG: SI...  
CC: 38'(  
CG: NON, PLEURE PAS.  
CG: JE T'INTERDIS DE PLEURER, C'EST CLAIR, CERVELLE DE MÉDUSE ?!  
CC: Je pleure si je veux !  
CC: Glub...  
CG: PAS QUAND T'ES AVEC MOI ! JE DÉTESTE VOUS VOIR CHIALER COMME DES GOSSES !!  
CC: D'accord, j'arrête de pleurer.........  
CC: Si tu me fais un câlin. 38)  
CG: QUOI ?  
CG: DE... DE QUOI ?!  
CG: MAIS TU VAS CHERCHER OÙ TOUTES CES PUTAINS D'IDÉES DÉBILES ?!  
CC: Je vais pleurer, Karkat ! Je vais pleurer !  
CG: HEIN ?! NON MAIS POURQUOI ?!!  
CC: Regarde mon visage à moitié en larmes !  
CC: 38'(  
CG: MAIS POURQUOI PLEURER, J'AI FAIT QUOI ENCORE BORDEL À PART SOULEVER UNE PUTAIN D'ÉVIDENCE ?!!  
CG: T'ES MORTE, T'ES UN PUTAIN DE FANTÔME, COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE TE FASSE UN CÂLIN ?!!  
CC: Ben, pff ! C'est un R-EV----E !  
CC: Bien sûr que tu peux !  
CG: QUOI ?!  
CG: T'ES PAS IMMATÉRIELLE, BORDEL DE MERDE ?!  
CG: C'EST PAS CE QUE SONT CENSÉS ÊTRE TOUS LES FANTÔMES, BORDEL DE CUL ?  
CC: Je le suis pas plus que toi, à présent !  
CG: OH...  
CC: ....... 38)  
CC: Allez, Karcrabe, juste un petit câlin avant de se dire au revoir  
CG: RAAAAAH TRÈS BIEN.  
CC: 38D  
CG: J'IMAGINE QUE TU ME LÂCHERAS PAS TANT QUE JE TE LE FAIS PAS.  
CG: VIENS LÀ  
CG: ET BOUGE TON CUL BORDEL, J'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FAIRE

 

Vous vous appelez Feferi Peixes.  
Vous avez retrouvé un vieil ami, et même si vous ne le dites pas pour ne pas lui faire plus de peine, vous vous êtes sentie vraiment seule pendant trop longtemps. Vous auriez aimé que les choses se passent différemment, mais vous n’en voulez à personne pour ce qui vous est arrivé, si ce n’est à vous-même.

Dans l’immédiat, vous avez seulement envie d’un câlin. Vous voulez sentir que vous êtes toujours là, qu’il y a toujours des gens qui pensent à vous. Alors vous avancez, en souriant, vers votre ami. Ami qui, à votre avis, gagnerait à être un peu plus honnête avec lui-même.  
Vous le serrez dans vos bras et le laissez vous serrer en retour, et même si ce moment est un peu trop court à votre goût, l’espace d’un instant, vous êtes vraiment, vraiment heureuse.

 

CC: Merci, Karkat.  
CC: Je dois te laisser te réveiller, maintenant, mais...  
CG: MAIS ?  
CC: Ça m'a vraiment, VRAIM----ENT fait plaisir de te revoir ! 38D  
CC: Glub !  
CG: PFF  
CG: OUAIS, MOI AUSSI ÇA M'A FAIT PLAISIR.  
CC: 38)

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at ??:?? –-

 

Vous vous appelez Karkat Vantas, et vous venez de vous réveiller d’un rêve très étrange.  
Vous avez rêvé qu’une vieille amie que vous ne pensiez jamais plus revoir vous visitait en rêve. Quelque part, cette pensée réchauffe votre poitrine. Savoir qu’elle ne vous a pas oublié de là où elle peut bien se balader, c’est un peu bizarre, mais ça fait du bien.  
Pour le coup, vous en remercierez presque votre cerveau dérangé.

Fermant les yeux, vous vous laissez flotter en arrière dans le slime de votre récupéracocon. Vous n’avez besoin que de quelques secondes pour vous rappeler de la sensation de votre amie venant se nicher doucement dans vos bras, son nez contre votre cou. Pour vous rappeler de la tendresse de son étreinte au parfum d’amitié. Pour vous rappeler de la douceur de sa longue chevelure noire dans laquelle vous avez plongé le nez, l’espace d’un instant au goût d’éternité.

Oui, vous en remercierez presque votre cerveau.  
Si vous n’aviez pas la certitude que tout ceci avait été réel. 


End file.
